Roycewicz
Private Roycewicz is a United States Marine under the command of Lieutenant Vasquez, appearing in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. During the attack on Al-Asad's capital city, Roycewicz and Paul Jackson are ordered by Vasquez to sweep and clear the second floor of a building they assaulted. While going up the stairs, Roycewicz is attacked by a particularly burly soldier. Depending on the players actions, Roycewicz either lives or dies. If he is saved on the 360 the achievement Rescue Roycewicz, worth 20G, is unlocked. If he survives the stair attack, he will possibly die later when reaching the tank 'War Pig' in the Bog. Trivia *Roycewicz is also one of the randomly generated names for the Marine NPCs. It is possible to see him during Charlie Don't Surf, War Pig regardless of the player's decision, and at the beginning of The Bog as a sergeant. It is even possible to see three or more Roycewiczs in the same level. *Roycewicz was named after a member of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's development team named Alexander Roycewicz. *Oddly, Roycewicz is already inside the first building in The Bog when your team gets there. If you pause the game at the start you will see one "Friendly" soldier, most likely Roycewicz. *A similar achievement/trophy exists in Call of Duty: World at War for saving Private Ryan from an Imperial Soldier: Saving Private Ryan - 10G/Bronze. *If you don't save him, the OpFor soldier knocks him over, pulls out his pistol and shoots Roycewicz. *When you save Roycewicz, the OpFor soldier will fall to the ground and Roycewicz will shoot at him. If you examine the body for a short time, a pool of blood will be generated around the dead enemy's head. Since enemies don't normally bleed post-mortem in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, it can be assumed that this was added for dramatic effect. Something similar occurs with the final enemy in the level Mile High Club. *On the PC version, in the Multiplayer map "District", if you spectate and go out of the map into the area near the gas station, you will see "Alexander Roycewicz 2007" written on the wall. *Randomly-generated Army Rangers in Modern Warfare 2 may be named Roycewicz in multiple missions. *The way in which Roycewicz is attacked is identical to the "melee battles" experienced in the Wii version of Call of Duty 3 and the "takedowns" in Modern Warfare 2. *In Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer, there are multiple times where Roycewicz is mentioned, usually on a real estate sign. *On the Modern Warfare 2 Map "Afghan" his name can be seen on a concrete slab next to the teddy bear found under a bridge. *In Crew Expendable, one of the pilot's names is Roycewicz. This can be seen right before roping down on to the ship. *It is possible that he is one of the USMC called in on "The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday" as this is the only time in MW2 a Marine can be seen with this name. thumb|500px|left Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Cod4 characters Category:Killed in Action